


Just two vikings (and their crew)

by well_its_me_again



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Askeladd and Bjorn are both cute dorks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I just wrote a few scenes and tried to connect them, I wanted to make it cute but I kinda added some angst, I will tag more stuff along the way, M/M, This is my first time posting a fic in english wish me luck, Thorfinn will be in later chapters, askebjorn, how Askeladd and Bjorn met, how askeladd gathered his crew, maybe some Canute?, some descriptions of Askeladds' mother, vinland saga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/well_its_me_again/pseuds/well_its_me_again
Summary: ,,this is it'' - he thought to himself (...) - ,,so this is how I die?...''How Bjorn and Askeladd met and walked through life together.
Relationships: Askeladd/Bjorn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The morning was warm, the sun was shining through decreasing fog and there was that nice smell that always follows after the rain. It was quiet, too early for anyone to be up.  
It definitely seemed peaceful to Bjorn as he was walking by the village.  
The young boy sighed in relief, noticing nobody was on the streets yet.  
He stopped for a second to admire the view. The village appeared cozy, warm and welcoming, but Bjorn wasn’t risking walking in.   
He knew well this place would be the same as the others.  
He was not liked by people.  
Well, the adults didn’t really mind him, but kids his age and young men despised him. He didn’t really do anything wrong. He traveled with some Danish troupes and never hurt a villager.   
But they hated him. It’s probably because he looked different from them. He was tall for his age and his skin was a little bit darker. They called him a bear which wouldn’t be an insult if they didn’t throw rocks with it.   
After a while he decided to just not show up in towns. He didn’t need to. He hunted and gathered his own food anyway.   
He only visited villages out of necessity. When the soldiers sent him or when he really needed something that did not come from the forest. If he could avoid it, persuade somebody else to go instead of him, he would definitely do so.

After a while he started hearing the first voices, so he decided to get up and go before anyone notices him.  
\- I can’t believe they won’t give us more men! – Bjorn heard somebody yell. - We won’t defeat them when it’s just the two of us!  
That voice sounded familiar.  
He sat down close to the talking to listen to the conversation, recognize who it was, before eventually revealing himself.  
\- Do we even know what we are looking for? - asked the other man.  
\- That’s the worst part, we don’t – the first guy scowled – we only know that something killed three of our men the night before today, probs with a sword but nobody’s sure. There may be more of them!  
Bjorn peeked a little to see the two men.  
They were Danish soldiers from the troupe he was currently following.  
Bjorn, after his parents died recently, started traveling, moving from a group of warriors to another group of warriors. He wasn’t really after anything. Not money, not fame, he didn’t even like killing people that much.   
But those places full of rowdy vikings, soldiers or warriors in general were the only places he was welcome in. No family would take him in, not even the ones he knew and he did not know where to go when he was all by himself.  
So he ended up following a few of those groups on battlefields.   
It got lonely very often, but it was something at least.  
He decided not to join the conversation just yet.  
\- Calm down – said the other, taller soldier – They just asked us to track him or them down. Besides the general said that help is on the way.  
Tracking.  
That could be a job for him.

\- hey – he came closer to the two men.  
One of them took out his sword.  
\- Who are you? - he asked him  
\- Wait! - said the other guy – It’s that kid that joined us a few months ago. What are you doing here? - he questioned now addressing Bjorn.  
\- I went to find some food for breakfast and some plants for healing potions and happened to overhear you – he answered honestly. - Heard you had to track someone, I thought I might help, I’m pretty good at it.  
They eyed the boy for a minute, making him anxious about his height and size. But he tried not to show that.  
\- I mean, no matter how big he is are we really going to take a kid with as as backup? - asked the first guy, speaking as if Bjorn was not even there.  
\- Have you seen him on the last battle? He is pretty skilled with that spear. - The other soldier tried to convince him – besides we aren’t that good at tracking...  
The first warrior took a last look at Bjorn before giving up and agreeing.

They went back to the crime scene to inspect.  
Bjorn took a look at the bodies.  
Two stabbed, one cleanly beheaded.  
\- So? - asked one of his now companions – What do you think?  
\- Well they were definitely killed by sword – he said, now looking at the tracks on the ground – probably by one person.  
\- Impossible! - shouted the other guy – they were three strong buff men you know that? Besides who would be traveling all by themselves here?  
Bjorn shrugged before the taller soldier hushed his friend.

They immediately began to look for the perpetrator.

After an hour of this, Bjorn had to admit. The man they were tracing was incredibly good at hiding the tracks after himself.  
If it wasn’t Bjorn, they would’ve never found him.  
It still took them about 3 hours, even tho the guy was pretty nearby. 

\- That’s the guy? - asked one of the soldiers – You gotta be kidding me. No way he killed three men.  
\- Shut up will you? - whispered the other one – We don’t want him to notice us.  
They were quite far away from the man so it was possible he wouldn’t hear them, but it’s better to be cautious.   
Bjorn watched him closely.  
He was resting on the edge of a cliff, watching the sea. He seemed relaxed  
He also seemed very young, tho Bjorn couldn’t see his face from where he was. The guy was short, had blond hair and a sword at his side.  
He was alone.  
\- What now? - asked the shorter one of the soldiers – Do we just attack?  
\- No – said Bjorn – I’m pretty sure he will notice us if we get any closer.  
\- Well, he’s just a kid what bad could happen? - he still questioned.  
\- remember that he killed 3 of our men – reminded him his companion – It’s better if I go back and call for more men, it’s not far away, we’ll finish It once for all, without getting killed.  
Bjorn nodded while the other guy just ,,tch’’-ed.   
The taller soldier went to call for help leaving Bjorn and the second guy alone.  
\- I don’t think they’re going to give him any more people – said the soldier, trying to start a conversation – They didn’t want to give us backup before…  
Bjorn didn’t answer. The man was probably right, but it was okay to try. They didn’t plan on killing the guy on spot - just arresting him – but it could be a problem for three of them if he fought back so getting at least two more men was a good idea.   
But it meant that they had to wait.  
After a while of this his companion started dozing off.  
Bjorn didn’t really blame him, there was not much happening yet. Besides Bjorn was watching.  
He frowned.  
,,why would he kill any danish soldiers while being alone?’’ - Bjorn found himself wondering, closely observing the man.  
He didn’t really think of the guy as dumb but also completely did not understand his reasons to do so.  
,,And I probably won’t know’’ - he thought to himself - ,,It’s not like I can just go up there and ask him’’  
He leaned back into a comfortable position and waited.

The idea of just going and asking the guy still lingered in his head.  
But it’s better not to.  
Not only because he was an enemy but also he would probably get startled after seeing Bjorn and could….for example cut his head off in panic.

But he couldn’t stop his curiosity.  
,,Maybe I can’t ask him...but I can take a closer look’’ - he thought, scanning his surroundings.  
He looked back at the sleeping soldier and bit his lip, going back with his eyes to the young man.  
If he noticed him, they could all get killed, and he probably will get noticed, he said it himself a few moments ago…..  
But still…..only a little….  
His curiosity got the best of him and he started making his way to the cliff, as quietly as possible.  
He peeked a little when he decided that this distance was enough.  
That is when the young warrior started turning his head in his direction.  
Bjorn ducked behind the rock, his heart pounding like crazy.  
This was way too close.  
.  
.  
.  
Askeladd smiled to himself.  
He knew he was being watched.  
But he was not in the right state to do anything about it.  
He wasn’t hurt.   
Just lazy.  
And he did enjoy watching that one guy who hid behind a rock right next to him and thought Askeladd couldn’t see him.  
It was kinda cute, considering that he could see the top of his head.  
Though Askeladd had to admit, he did not see him before he got really close, which was impressive.  
He noticed the guys (now one guy) hiding behind the rocks on a cliff above him too.  
It seemed that one was asleep. There was another guy there before but he left, probably to get more men, which slightly worried him.  
But he’ll figure something out.  
He looked back at the rock and the man behind it. He didn’t look like one of the soldiers but also definitely wasn’t a local. Yet the man seemed to not have ill intent. It kinda looked like he came to just take a closer look or even wanted t talk but was shy...  
An idea sparked in Askeladds’ head.  
He just had to wait.  
.  
.  
.  
Bjorn calmed down already.  
It was probably time for him to head back. He looked at the guy one more time and prepared to head back.  
He had to be very careful. Not only because he didn’t want to be noticed, but also the road back wasn’t very safe. The only way he could go and not be noticed led on the edge of the cliff. He took a deep breath and began his journey, making every step very carefully.   
Now was the worst part.

\- You’re not very good at hiding ya know? – he heard a voice right behind him.  
He spun on his heels, ready to fight.  
That was a mistake.  
He felt himself loosing balance. He reached to grab onto something but his hand slid off the rocks.   
,,this is it’’ - he thought to himself, looking at the face of that blond man. - ,, so this is how I die? Either I fall, or this man kills me’’  
He fell, giving up completely. What was his life anyway? Something not important, something to throw away. He was hoping that he will die in a battle, with his spear in his hand. Maybe he would have a meaningful death? But it seemed he was going to die this way…  
He cursed the moment he decided to see the man closer.  
In the last moment he felt a strong pull on his collar, and a stop.  
He opened his eyes. Now he was just hanging on the edge, his feet still made contact with the ground, but not enough to pull himself up. The only thing that prevented him from falling was a hand clamped on his collar.  
He looked at the face of his savior and the same man that caused his fall.  
He looked young. The wind gently tugged at his blond wavy hair. His eyes met Bjorn’s…  
\- I’ll help you, and you’ll help me – his voice woke him up, reminding Bjorn of their situation – or rather, you’ll help me and I won’t let you die here. Deal? Or maybe you want to fall? - he loosened his grip a little, causing Bjorn to fall a few centimeters.  
\- Deal – he said without even thinking.  
The man lifted him up, getting him on the stable ground.  
Bjorn sighed in relief.  
Immediately he moved away from the edge.  
\- Sit down – told him the young man. - I’ll tell you the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just them being dorks

Askeladd was waiting.  
He decided to trust the stranger. He had a feeling that the young man wasn’t going to betray him, and Askeladd learned many times to trust his own guts.

He did notice the men gathering around him, hiding behind the rocks.   
To them it looked like Askeladd was cornered. That was the plan. He counted five men. Plus the one sleeping…he looked in the direction of his hiding place....well looks like his new friend took care of this one already.  
So five men….  
That was just enough. Two more and they might have ended up with a problem but five was okay.  
He noticed them moving. Looked like they planned attacking straight away and arresting him by force.  
“Fair enough” - he thought, going back to these three soldiers he killed. They were guards, drunk and attacking whoever was passing by.   
Villagers, other soldiers and strangers. Unfortunate for them, Askeladd was just going by their camping place...

Askeladd put a hand on the hilt of his sword and averted his eyes looking for his companion. This time he hid himself well. Probably because he was going to fight.

Now just waiting….he started counting  
1….2….3…..  
Askeladd stood up and turned. The five men jumped at him all in the same time. Two were in the front and three a little in the back.   
They were mere inches away from him when a spear came flying and pierced one of the soldiers. It ended up killing only one of them but the impact was enough to knock another soldier to the ground causing him to pass out.   
Askeladd took advantage of the surprise and attacked the other men. He cleanly cut the throat of the one standing closer. His companion tried attacking, but missed, leaving his chest unprotected. Seconds later he was lying on the ground, stabbed.   
The blond man turned to the last soldier and saw that his companion already took care of him.  
Silence fell upon them as both tried to catch their breaths.  
\- ha, you’re pretty skilled with that spear of yours – exclaimed Askeladd after a while, looking amused at the corpses on the ground.  
\- Um thanks – Bjorn looked a little sad - What now? - he said his worries out loud.  
He didn’t feel bad for the soldiers...he just didn’t really know what to do with himself. They won’t welcome him back in the army.  
\- You know the place better than I do, am I right? - said the blond guy – How about you lead us somewhere.  
Bjorn looked at him surprised. He didn’t expect him to...well …..keep him company.   
\- Sure – he said.  
.  
.  
.  
They were walking a while now. Bjorn threw the corpses off the cliff and made sure nobody followed them. Now they were surrounded by a thick green forest. It was slowly getting late and Bjorn started to look for a shelter. It was a middle of the summer so the days were long, but both of them were tired after a fight. None of them had eaten any bigger meal too… Bjorn started to wonder what should he make for dinner. He was not used to make anything for two people…did he have to make the dinner for the man too? Or was he going to cook for himself? He did not want to go to the village to find food either. Now also because he knew there were soldiers.  
He ended up not saying anything and focused on something else.   
He started thinking what will he do next. The man will not stay with him forever, he’ll probably leave the next day, when he gets to know the place. Where will Bjorn go then? Maybe he’ll look for a better job...or will just live in he forest like a feral man he truly is.  
He looked at the man for a moment. His hand was resting on the hilt of his sword.  
He did not trust him yet. He was incredibly skilled with that weapon. It was true Bjorn was pretty good too but he knew that this person would have no problem with killing him. He might one day want to get rid of the only witness of their crime and just behead him. He was pretty close to killing Bjorn back then on the cliff...  
\- where did you learn to use a spear? - his new companion broke the silence – Or is it self taught?  
\- Well mostly self-taught – he answered. - also my brother teached me before he – Bjorn bit his tongue. He wasn’t sure if it was okay to share this. His family story was a pretty long and unpleasant one - when I was young… - he finished  
The shorter one smirked. He noticed how Bjorn corrected himself, but wasn’t going to ask further. Not yet.  
\- young? - he said instead – You don’t really look old enough to say that.  
\- Well I’m around 15 orrr 16… - he didn’t really keep count of his age - but you’re not old either right?  
\- Not really, I’m 19 – answered the blond man. He was a little surprised by Bjorn’s age – You’re 15 and traveling with Dannish soldiers?  
\- And you’re alone and killing Dannish soldiers? - countered Bjorn.  
\- You killed some too –he noted   
\- well..true – Bjorn murmured.  
\- What’s your name? - asked the man all of a sudden.  
\- um..Bjorn –   
The man smiled slightly, humming, looking at Bjorn, which made him a little anxious.  
\- Bjorn means bear right? - he asked  
The younger nodded.  
\- Cute – he commented and Bjorn was caught a little off guard.  
Was he supposed to take It as a compliment or as an insult?  
Was the man trying to provoke him? Or just bicker with him?  
Everybody always looked at the bad side of him, trying to get him angry or feel bad, so he didn’t expect that to be a compliment but also his tone wasn’t really suggesting it being an insult.  
Looking at the mans’ expression gave him nothing.  
Usually looking at a mans’ face told him a lot about said person, there weren’t many people around him that hid whatever feelings they had. But this small blond man here was indeed mysterious.  
His face had what looked like a permanent smirk. The boy had no idea what he was feeling or what was on his mind.  
Why was he sticking with Bjorn anyways?  
Was it because Bjorn was useful to him?  
Or maybe he felt secure with a skilled person around? But he himself was skilled….  
Maybe he got lonely and needed company?  
Or amusement?  
maybe it was a completely different reason….  
Bjorn had no idea.  
\- And what’s yours? - he asked looking away from the mysterious man as he caught his stare.  
\- Askeladd – he said calmly.  
\- Does it have a meaning? - continued Bjorn. He wasn’t sure if he just wanted to keep up the conversation or know more about this fascinating stranger.  
\- It means covered in ash – he answered in a blank tone.  
\- that’s so cool! – Bjorn exclaimed before he could stop himself.  
At least he surprised his companion who a few seconds later started laughing, causing Bjorn to blush in embarrassment.  
\- You think so? - Askeladd asked him when he calmed his laughter.  
\- Well yeah…. - said Bjorn still embarrassed. Askeladd’s look told him to continue – It sounds kinda majestic, like you were a phoenix or something. You know rising from the ash...or covered in the ash of your burned enemies?  
The young man burst in laughter again.  
\- I’m sorry just… - he said in between breaths – I never looked at it from that point of view.  
That made Bjorn a little less embarrassed.  
But he still was.  
\- How did you look at it before? - he growled, feeling that his face is fully red now.  
\- Nevermind that, I’m stealing that idea – he said slowly calming down  
\- Remember to give me some credit – joked the boy and they laughed.  
Bjorn didn’t really care what were his reasons now. He started to enjoy his company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep their age gap close to canon but I forgot so it might be a little smaller


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bjorn and villages - that's all I'm gonna say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little boring and not so well written and I'm really sorry about this. The problem I have with longer stories is that first I write some different situations, plot points and all that, and then I have to connect them. And connecting them is a nightmare. So this chapter is one of these connections. It's not like super bad but may be a little boring. I still hope you guys will enjoy it. I promise the next chapter will be better than this! (also I'm already working on the next one so it should be soon).  
> Also: i was trying my best to be georaphically correct but I probably failed so I'm sorry about that too.

So that was a lie….or a bad prediction.  
The guy didn’t leave, like Bjorn thought he would…. or rather allowed Bjorn to stay at his side.  
They were in each others’ company for over two weeks already and on the road again. After this much time he started to get a grip of Askeladds’ character. He had no idea about his past tho. It didn’t really bother him, the mans’ past didn’t matter that much as the present. But it’s true – he got curious sometimes. For example: Askeladd was a good cook and he always cooked a right portion for two. Bjorn always wondered where he got the skill from but never really got an answer. At some point he knew he had to accept the man being so mysterious and not sharing. He himself didn’t really share much. Well, he did when asked.  
For example Askeladd knew now that Bjorn disliked villages and crowds. Not to the point where he would avoid it at all cost but if he could he would. Still Askeladd was always the one to go and get what they needed.  
At first Bjorn refused to go under the pretext of soldiers who will recognize him but after a while it became suspicious. And after some time he had to tell Askeladd what was the real cause of it. Well, mostly because Askeladd was too curious for his own good and kept mentioning it to him. He just had to tell him!  
And his reaction wasn’t what Bjorn had expected.  
He just frowned and said:  
\- Big? I mean you are pretty buff for your age but aren’t most of the vikings fucking giants? Didn’t think people would mock you for that of all things…..Well there is not much they could mock you for actually….-  
\- Well...idk what it is about them that makes them dislike me but there is something… - Bjorn said.  
\- Alright alright – Askeladd stopped him – I get it. I’ll be going to the village if needed.  
Askeladd wasn’t a fan of crowds either, so he was okay with avoiding bigger towns, but Bjorn seemed to have really bad experience with these.  
Askeladd knew the real reason for people disliking Bjorn. Or at least he guessed it. From what he heard Bjorn has been to very few villages (beside his own, in which he wasn’t really liked) and usually in company of soldiers. He guessed he got bullied mostly because of it. He knew many people despised danish soldiers, especially in the newly occupied places, they held grudges against danish people and when they got the opportunity to let out their anger on one of them , without consequences, they would. But now circumstances were a little different. He wasn’t with the soldiers anymore, and in this part of the country villagers were used to see weirdly looking people (tho if Askeladd had to be honest, Bjorn wasn’t weirdly looking. He was in fact - quite handsome).  
And what Askeladd knew was that one of these days they’d have to enter a village, or even stay there.  
He looked at Bjorn and it was in that moment that he decided to get this poor boy used to villages. It’ll help them on the way.

Bjorn nodded as a thank you thinking that for now this is the end of it.  
Boy was he wrong.  
.  
.  
.  
The opportunity to take Bjorn to a village came sooner than Askeladd has thought it will come.

\- Bjorn, I’m going to see the area – Askeladd informed his friend before leaving.  
\- Sure – he said, not looking up from the little fire he made to heat up the water. Bjorn had a big knowledge of healing plants, so whenever they found any he’d make ointments or other potions out of them. Fortunately they didn’t have to use any of them yet.  
For now they decided not to make a camp, just stop for a moment and look around.  
And that’s exactly what Askeladd was doing. They didn’t really have a map so he ended up walking around and trusting his instincts. He wasn’t really good with directions on land, he preferred sailing, but as long as he could find his way back it was okay.  
He cursed again, as his foot got tangled in vines. This forest – like many others was thick with young trees and blackberry vines. The bushes grew larger than a man and it was hard to get through them.  
But this time trusting his instincts saved Askeladd.  
For a second he thought he heard voices, and impulsively hid himself. Good choice. Three minutes later a small group of what looked like bandits came out of the bushes. There were seven of them.  
\- ….it’s what he said – one was in the middle of explaining. - smells like a good deal to me.  
One of them was holding a map and a few other paper sheets. They were facing him for now, so Askeladd couldn’t see what was on the pages.  
\- so you’re saying these our bosses orders? - said one who was holding the map.  
\- Do you think I’m lying? - the first one spoke.  
\- No no, I trust you…..it just seems weird. To work for the soldiers. - he sounded skeptical about the whole thing.  
But this caught Askeladds’ interest. He already pretty much knew what their deal was, but decided to stay and listen for the details.  
\- They offered us a high payment – this time a deeper voice spoke up – dunno about you but I’m in.  
The guy looked up at him from the papers.  
\- we have to catch only two men right? - he finally started agreeing – Shouldn’t be that hard.  
\- So you’re in? -  
\- Yea -  
One of the papers slipped from the bandits hand and even though Askeladd knew what this was about he cursed in his head when he saw a neatly drawn picture of Bjorn.  
But this seemed about right and something they would do. Nobody wanted to send their soldiers after only two men, it would be a waste of time. Still, there was something that worried Askeladd….  
\- So, any ideas? - the one looking at a map spoke again.  
\- From what we heard these two avoid villages. They only go there occasionally. So I think we should look around the nearest village – the bandit gestured for his companion to come closer and show him the map.  
This way both of the men were standing with their backs to Askeladd and he could see a little of what was on the paper.  
\- Well, around here looks like a place they could make a safe camp in, We can start there – the bandit pointed to the area Bjorn was in right now.  
“So they know the place” Askeladd thought. That’ll make it a little tougher. But he already had a plan. From what he read on the map, they long passed Roskilde. They were now close to the sea and before them was a bigger town. If he and Bjorn went through the village it’ll be easier. Their opponents will not expect this and will look for them around the town, which will take them a longer time. By then him and Bjorn will get to the sea. Askeladd is a good sailor. If they get through to Lund, they’ll be safe. He has to find a crew that would help them out first though. He doubts he’ll do it alone. He was still willing to take a risk.  
\- Let’s make a camp here – suggested another one of them.  
It was probably time for Askeladd to make his way out, until they find Bjorn.  
When the bandits focused on setting out their camp he slowly and very carefully started moving back to where he came from.  
Before going he snatched up this drawing of Bjorn that fell on the ground and for some reason nobody picked it up.  
He made his way out safely. It was a miracle these guys haven’t noticed him, since he was standing so closely.  
.  
.  
.

Bjorn finished his ointments and packet them up onto little jars that he always carried with him. He looked around him and wondered if he should set out a camp. There was not much to do, since they didn’t have many things. They didn’t even really have a tent.  
“it’s peaceful here” - Bjorn thought - “we’ll probably stay here anyway...”  
While lost in thought he didn’t notice Askeladd walking up to him until he put a piece of paper in front of him. But what surprised Bjorn more than the sudden appearing of the object was what was on it. And it was his own face. Well his ears were a little to big and his hair too curly, but you’d recognize him.  
\- Look at that Bjorn, you’re famous! - exclaimed Askeladd sitting next to him, covered in leaves and little scratches.  
\- what is this? - he asked.  
\- Bandits are after us – explained Askeladd – some soldiers hired them to catch us.  
Bjorn looked at him then at the drawing, then at Askeladd again.  
\- They’re still after us? - he looked at the drawing again. Whatever trouble this little thing could bring them, it was a good drawing.  
\- It surprised me too – Askeladd sighed – Anyway, put out the fore, we gotta go.  
\- Where? - Bjorn got up and helped Askeladd in covering up their fireplace with soil.  
\- Away from here – was the only answer he got – let’s go.  
And as always, he followed.  
.  
.  
.  
Askeladd led them as far from the bandit camp as he thought was necessary, so the way to the village took them longer than he expected. One thought couldn’t leave his mind while walking there. Why were there still people after them. Or rather: why didn’t they hire the bandits earlier. Usually it would go like this: the bandits get hired three/two days after the crime cause nobody from the military cares enough to send after them experienced men. The bandits are told to bring them alive or kill them. If bandits cannot catch them/defeat them they’ll come back and say ,,hey we killed them can we get our payment?’’ and they get their payment and nobody worries anymore.  
Askeladd knew all that from experience.  
But this time something seemed ….off. Whoever was tracking them, tracked them for over two weeks, very carefully since whoever this was knew they avoided villages. And they had a very detailed drawing of Bjorn. Several of them actually, because Askeladd, in the sheets of paper the bandit was holding, did not notice any art of himself. This would make sense since Bjorn was the only one the soldiers knew….but…..Askeladd doubted that he was in this one unit long enough for people to remember his face. He was sure something different was going on here, and he was determined to find out what. And he knew that “something” involved.  
But for now…..  
He halted looking at a big colorful village in front of them and Bjorn joined him. The younger one looked at Askeladd rebukingly.  
\- Bastard – he declared, but there was no anger behind this.  
\- Don’t blame me, blame the bandits – the shorter man told him, raising his arms in the air.  
\- bastards – he corrected himself and Askeladd laughed, walking into the village.  
Bjorn followed closely after.  
He always followed  
Now that Askeladd was sure they were safe for a while he could focus on other things. He looked at Bjron. He didn’t even notice when but he’s grown so used to this tall, young man. He had no idea why exactly Bjorn stuck with him...or maybe it was him who stuck with Bjorn?….but he wasn’t complaining. He enjoyed his presence for now. They got along well.  
While on the topic…  
Askeladd nudged his companion.  
\- What was that for – he complained.  
\- Keep your head up – Askeladd ordered. Not in an irritated or angry voice. Bjorn looked at him surprised but straightened up.  
He impulsively started slouching after a crowd grew bigger and Askeladd noticed that. He said he’s gonna make Bjorn get used to villages, and this was their first step.  
.  
.  
.  
Bjorn looked at Askeladd a little surprised, if it was anybody else, he wouldn’t listen, but he trusted Askeladd and his judgement, so he kept his head up.  
\- Aren’t they going to notice us this way? - he asked.  
\- No – answered him Askeldd - They won’t be walking into the village. Also, somebody who tries to hide their face would look way more suspicious than just an ordinary man.  
\- Fair point – Bjorn agreed, and kept looking at everything from this high position for a change.  
.  
.  
.  
,,interesting’’ - Askeladd thought to himself watching how Bjorn kept his posture after he told him to. Maybe the whole ,,i hate villages’’ wasn’t that bad...or he just trusted Askeladd that much…..in that case it’s even more interesting.  
.  
.  
.  
,,Maybe villages ain’t that bad’’ - Bjorn thought to himself, looking around.  
For now the people they talked to were nice and even though they were in a big crowd nobody really took a notice of Bjorn.  
And it was fun. He was chewing on a piece of pastery they just bought and while Askeladd was coming up with a plan how to avoid bandits and get out alive, Bjorn was having a blast.  
The village was so colorful and so big and he could walk around not bothered. What more could he want?  
But Askeladds’ presence definitely made things better. After spending this much time with him Bjorn got used to the fact that his friend always had a way out of any situation so now he wasn’t worried about anything.  
\- ooooh what is that? - he asked like a child in an amusement park.  
And like a tired father whose turn it was to play with the kids, Askeladd turned to see what Bjorn was pointing at. The younger couldn’t help but feel a satisfaction while seeing the expression Askeladd gave him. It was the 50th time Bjorn did this today and he was not going to stop anytime soon.  
\- This? - Askeladd pointed at a building in progress and Bjorn nodded – Dunno, they’re probably building a church.  
\- A church – he repeated mindlessly.  
Bjorn didn’t really care about Christians. He believed in Norse gods of course, but if they won’t bother him, he won’t mind them.  
\- Yeah, there is a lot of them lately – said Askeladd.  
\- Yeah there is – Bjorn agreed and they went on about their day.  
.  
.  
.  
Askeladd’s plan was to get to the harbor as soon as possible. The bandits were going around the town so it’ll take them way longer to get there. By this time Askeladd was planning to find a crew who’d take them across the strait. They’ll wait for a day if it’s needed. He didn’t mind and Bjorn was enjoying this. It would probably confuse the bandits too.  
So why was he feeling like he missed something?  
.  
.  
.

They were walking down the street, closer and closer to the harbor when Bjorn heard whispers behind his back. The whole way here he didn’t mind the whispers. He usually didn’t mind them anyway. He tried to ignore them and one way of making himself focus on something else was closing his eyes(which while walking wasn’t a god idea but oh well). He knew that whispers wouldn’t do him any harm and changing focus usually took only few minutes.  
\- Don’t make such a tormented face, these girls are just saying we’re hot – said Askeladd in a mocking tone.  
The younger one opened his eyes with surprise.  
\- they…..what? - he asked.  
Askeladd only rolled his eyes.  
\- you’d listen to people for once – he commented and Bjorn went silent for a while.  
And his companion was right. They weren’t just talking shit about him. He turned to them and the girls waved shyly in his direction.  
Bjorn – incredibly surprised – waved back, with the same amount of shyness.  
His two fans giggled and turned around, but still shot shy looks in their direction. They giggled even more when Askeladd waved to them.  
\- It looks like they find me attractive too – Bjorn said amazed.  
\- Well, what can I do, we’re both hot – Askeladd shrugged with a smug smile on his face.  
The brown haired man snorted.  
They looked at them for a moment.  
\- should…..should we go talk to them? - Bjorn asked his oh so experienced now mentor.  
\- nah I wouldn’t recommend. They just wanted to talk about you – he said – or they’ll steal your money. That’s possible too.  
\- Did people like that try to steal your money? - Bjorn kept asking.  
Askeladd shook his head.  
\- I’m not really into this. - he answered.  
Bjorn hummed looking at the two girls again, who now went back to whatever they were doing before. Truth be told he wasn’t interested in them either. Their reactions were what surprised him.  
\- Then what are you into? - he turned back to Askeladd. The moment the words left his mouth he regretted it. This was the perfect situation for Askeladd to tease him. And he was going too. He never lets an opportunity like this slip.  
\- oh you want to know that badly huh?- he started.  
\- No I do not – Bjorn rolled his eyes. He already knew he won’t hear the end of it – It doesn’t really interest me I just-  
\- But you asked –  
\- well I just wanted an opinion – he started, but he knew Askeladd just wanted to have fun and couldn’t help but smile – it’s you who wants me to be so curious about it.  
Askeladd raised his eyebrows.  
\- Weren’t you the one that asked? -  
\- And you were the one to interpret it differently – he countered and Askeladd laughed. Bjorn had to admit, this was fun, no matter who won.  
.  
.  
.  
They finally reached the end of this town and heard the sound of the sea, so pleasant for both of them. Before them was a part of the forest. Askeladd didn’t remember that from the map, but he was sure it wasn’t a long way to the harbor. Now only to get through this.  
Still there was something in the back of his head that didn’t want to leave him. This little passage could be a perfect hiding place for the bandits. They could’ve realized the men were not anywhere around the village and decided to wait for them there. He shook his head. How would they do it so fast?  
Yet, the fact that it was getting darker and darker made him anxious. Something told him that he should go back and wait for the next day.  
He ignored this feeling. Mostly because he was tired and wanted to get this done. Askeladd walked into the forest, with Bjorn next to him.  
The path was wide. On both sides were those tall bushes and young trees. There was no way to see if anything or anybody was in the forest. And it incredibly irritated Askeladd.  
\- Bjorn – he said suddenly, stopping the young man.  
\- What’s wrong? - he asked but was hushed by his friend.  
They stood there motionless for a few seconds. Askeladd reached for his sword.  
Both of them heard arrows and after a moment Askeladd felt a stabbing pain in his right arm. The moment he felt blood, he realized what he left out of his plan.  
\- These motherfuckers had horses – he hissed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my firs time working on this platfrom AND my first time writing a story in English, so I'm sorry for any dumb mistakes I made and will make.


End file.
